


One in the same

by Blazelaczny



Series: One in the Same [1]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Reaper!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazelaczny/pseuds/Blazelaczny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Grimm wasn't the only one that survived the C-24 injection. Over 200 years later, the Enterprise is set Mars, where the 'Fleet set up another base and started testing the C-24. Maxium Greyson was the only other person that survived the injection. He's stuck inside the base, trying to survive the monsters and trying to make sure no one comes in but that plan gets thrown out the window when he's face to face with the Captain of the Enterprise and the CMO of the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting used to writing reaper!Bones so bar with me. This will be mostly in Max's POV but I'll make some one shots of this in Bones' POV. 
> 
> Sorry for the language in this story.

If Max learned anything about living on Mars for most of his life, it was that people were sick and twisted. After they injected him with the C-24 they started experimenting on him to test how much his body could take. After 200 years of being tortured he barely recognized pain at all. He was a Marine before his CO put him up for the program and turning him into an immortal. The only other human that ever survived the C-24 was John Grimm but he dropped off the grind over 100 years ago.

Once the alarms sounded, Max jumped into action and quickly went to the weapons room, dodging doctors and everyone else as he broke the lock to get his weapons from his time in the Marines. Really, people should've realized that the C-24 wasn't something to be fucked with but of course humans were stupid and wanted human weapons. He grumbled to himself as he changed into his old uniform and reached for the gun that saved his ass more then once but stopped before he touched it. He wasn't ready to hear his Handle I.D. after so long so he made sure not to touch the main parts of the weapon as he put it over his shoulder.

Putting hand guns on his person, he looked around for some other weapons and started putting knives all over himself. Even if he hated everyone in this damn place with a passion, it wasn't in him to let them die a painful death. He went over to a computer before clinking buttons on it and sending out a distress signal then waited for the video feed to pop up so he could explain what was going on.

"This is Sargent Maxium Greyson on the base on Mars," He paused as he looked at the door when he heard a bang on the door, "Shit, they already found me dammit," He muttered to himself before turning back towards the computer, "The idiots here couldn't leave well enough alone and started experimenting with the C-24 again. Someone needs to get here to get the people that aren't infected out." He said right before the door was broken and he heard a roar behind him.

Quickly he pointed his hand gun at it and shot it twice, one in the heart and one in the head. "Get the fuck here now, I can't hold them off for long." He snapped before cutting the transmission and going to search for the people that made it out alive so far.

* * *

Thank God he had a com in his ear or else he would've never known that Starfleet did send help. He hissed as his over sensitive hearing picked up a voice over his com. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Sargent Greyson, are you there?" The voice asked and Max grunted as he was tackled to the side by one of the things and he knew the people on the other side could hear the struggle. 

"Motherfucker, get the hell off of me," He snapped before putting out a knife and stabbing the thing in the heart then in the head then pushing the fucker off of him, "Yes Captain I'm still alive. You my back up?" Max asked before letting his wounds heal then turning on his video feed.

"Seems so. Can you tell me what we are dealing with?" Kirk questioned, sounding seriously worried for a moment. Max huffed, "Dealing with humans that don't know when to leave well enough the fuck alone that's what. The C-24 shouldn't have been fucked with again but we humans never learn do we?" His voice was cold as he spoke before remembering his training and straightening up, "I'm going to bring the people that aren't infected to the transport room. You do not beam anyone out of here unless I give you the go ahead or your whole crew will be dead in an hour. And for the love of everything that is holy, do not beam anyone down here to try and help me, you'll only get in the damn way." He grumbled as he walked around the area and checked every room that he came across.

There were children on this base that he had to get off, if they survived. "Brush up on your history Captain, you're gonna need it. Greyson out." He said before he stopped talking, though they could still get a hold of him and see what he saw. He paused as he seen a man in the middle of the hallway and kept his gun up, "Sir, are you okay?" He called out and his hopes were crushed when he saw that he had a knife in his hand. "Fucking hell." He mumbled before the man came at him, causing Max to shot in once in the head then other to the heart.

He moved on to the room that house the children and sighed in relief upon seeing most of the kids were alright. He stuffed his hand gun in the back of his pants before kneeling down in front of one of the kids. "I'm Max and I'm here to get you guys out of here, okay? So follow me and try to be as silent as possible." He said softly, watching all the kids give him nods and small smiles. "If you see anything scary you run to the transport room, alright?," He asked before standing up, "The older kids help the younger kids and lets go." He spotted a baby and cursed as he went and picked her up gently, knowing he was going to have to hold her or else the other kids would drop her, lucky the transport room wasn't that far away.

He pulled out his gun and lead the kids towards the transport room, making sure that they weren't being followed or trapped. He was surprised when they got to the transport room without a problem so he hurried and locked the door before contacting the Enterprise. "Greyson to Enterprise, kids are ready to be beamed up." He said before handing the baby off to the oldest kid there and watching them be beamed away. He was just about to go back out when two other people showed up in their place.

He knew the first person to be John Grimm and he glared at the two of them. "The fuck did I tell you people, don't come down here dammit." He snapped, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't take orders from you." The blonde haired man said before looking around, "Captain James T. Kirk and this is my CMO Leonard McCoy." He waved at John before looking back at Max.

"Well, that's just great, you're gonna get yourself killed or worse, infected. And then your CMO will have the pleasure of putting a bullet in your brain then in your heart. Wonderful really," The sarcasm in his voice was heavy as he turned on his heel and started walking towards the door but before he did, he grabbed his gun and heard the female voice say, "Handle I.D: Hunter," causing him to let out his breath he was holding, knowing there was no going back from his.

"Well, let's get started then." He mumbled, opening the door and stepping into the blackness that lead straight to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

If they had the time, he would've asked why John Grimm was posing as a CMO on a space ship but they didn't have time for talking. He lead the idiot Captain and Reaper around the area, keeping the only non-superhuman in the middle of them. Even if it killed him, James T. Kirk was getting out of this damn base alive and not infected. He wasn't going to lose another person to this damn hell hole if he could help it.

"So why were they experimenting with the C-24 again?" He heard the deep, southern drawl of the Reaper and swung around the corner to check that their path wasn't blocked. "Because you're looking at the only other survivor of being injected with the C-24. They wanted to see if they could make another me and John Grimm. Stupid sons of bitches thought that it would work better on soldiers but were wrong obviously." Hunter said, focusing on pushing the broken man that was Max Greyson back and becoming the hunter that his team named him. He could smell the surprise on both of them and smirked to himself as he moved silently like a wolf on the hunt.

He slowly opened the door to the next section and pointed his weapon around it, seeing the blood and gore on the walls and knew that there might not be anymore survivors in the station but he wasn't one to give up on his mission. "When did they inject you?" Reaper questioned, a bit of wary in his voice. "I lost count after 100 years went by. It was hell for me here before, now it's even more of a hell." He explained, looking around the hallway before stepping inside of it. Kirk had been silent for the most part which didn't worry Hunter at all, he wanted him quiet.

"What did they do to you and why didn't you leave?" Kirk finally spoke up, his voice quiet when he did. "They experimented on me, kid. Testing to see just how much my body could take and see what I could heal from. Had my neck snapped so many times that I lost count, knives, guns, phasers, anything really. They found nothing that could kill me or keep me down longer then a day." Hunter responded, and sighed softly. "Couldn't leave because they have one of my descendants here along with me. They always let them have kids before taking one of them and keeping them here to keep me in line." He huffed and shot the monster heading their way twice.

"Is that why you're still here and not just told us to beam you abroad so the rest of them could suffer?" Kirk asked with a distrust tone of voice. Hunter growled lowly in his throat and turned faster then Reaper could stop him and shoved Kirk against the wall and pointed a gun at Reaper. "You might heal for a gun shot would but you move and I'll make sure your Captain is infected," He warned, his threat was just that a threat, "And you," He spat turning his attention on Kirk, "I might be a monster now because I can't die but I'm still very much human and wouldn't wish this on anyone. I'm not going to leave here unless I know that their are no survivors on this base. They might have tortured me and killed me but I will not let them die if I can stop it." He growled lowly before pushing him more against the wall and letting him go. "Now don't test me, Captain when you are a kid that knows nothing about what happened here."

* * *

The rest of the walk on that section was silent and he could practically feel Reaper's glare on the back of his head. He wasn't bothered by it and really would be glad if Reaper killed him after all this was over because honestly, he was tried of living as a lab rat which if he made it out of this alive, he was going to be a lab rat for the 'Fleet again. Bastards. 

He held up a hand so the other two would stop and took a deep breath through his nose, smelling the blood and everything but he could still smell the group of ten infected people around the corner. He flicked his five fingers twice so Reaper got that there were ten of them. He pulled out two of his hand guns and rolled out into the open before they could stop him, letting out a sharp whistle and watched them all turn towards him before running at him. He let off a round of shots until they were all dead on the ground.

When he stood he didn't except to be grabbed around the throat and slammed against one of the walls, causing him to grunt and glare into the eyes of the Reaper. "What the hell was that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Reaper snapped, tightening his hold on his throat. Hunter brought his foot up and planted it on Reaper's chest before kicking him back and making him release his throat. "Careful, Doctor, your cover is slipping," He warned with a dangerous smirk, "I did that so your cover wouldn't be blown and so James here would be safe." He said calmly as he straighten back up his clothes.

Kirk gripped onto Reaper's shoulder and tugged him back away from Hunter, glaring at him firmly before sighing, "Just hurry up and lead us around so we can get out of here," Kirk ordered and like a good little soldier Hunter followed that order, not being able to stop himself. He was trained to follow any order from someone of a higher rank than him, something that he hated about himself.

He silently lead them to other level down and held his breath as he walked through the halls, knowing that his descendant was on the level below them, which was the last level of this place. They made sure to keep as many people as possible between the superhuman and his last piece of family that he knew and granted him visits every so often. He just hoped that the room held off until he got there.

He tensed along with Reaper as they heard a shuffling noise coming closer to them. Hunter quickly grabbed the only normal human and shoved him against the wall gently and quietly before standing in front of him with Reaper to his left, both of them holding out their weapons in front of them, eyes darting around to pin point the noise. Hunter caught the things scent and turned his weapon to the left, "Down!," He ordered and watched Reaper drop to his knees and point to the left too.

Hunter let out shots to the things heart while Reaper shot the thing's head. Watching the thing drop he had enough time to push the Captain down and land on top of him as the next one came, clawing at his back through his clothes. He hissed in pain but kept the kid down, hearing a gun go off right by his ear and another above him. He was yanked off the kid after the thing died and shoved away, causing him to land on his back. He hid his pain well since he figured how to do it over the last two hundred years and waited for the pain to go away in his back.

The damn thing cut all the way down to the bone. His vision blurred for a moment and the next thing he knew he had blue eyes connecting with his and Kirk turning him over to watch the wounds on his back heal faster then they should. "Bones! What the hell?" Kirk's voice asked in panic as the CMO yanked Hunter to his feet and shook him. "Snap out of it, you dumbass and get us through this level, that's an order." Reaper snapped in Hunter's face, causing his eyes to focus and his body to straighten up against his will. Reaper was still higher in command then him and Hunter's brain was rewired to follow any order given by someone with a higher rank.

"Yes, Sir." Hunter's voice was stronger then he felt at the moment but he still grabbed his weapon off the floor and got back to checking their way even though his body protested against it. Kirk opened his mouth to argue when he seen the skin almost healed on Hunter's back and snapped his mouth shut.

Hunter took out any and all other threats on that level, leaving Reaper to protect Kirk by himself. He paused at the door to the next level and took a deep breath, the order that Reaper gave him was completed so his brain snapped out of it.

"Get ready." He warned and raised his hand to open the door, knowing this was going to be the hardest level in the place.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter tensed as he pushed the button to the last level of the place and slowly stepped inside of it only to get knocked back on his ass with something on top of him, clawing at his chest and probably breaking all his ribs. He didn't even cry out in pain or anything just grabbed his knife and stabbed the thing in it's brain before grabbing another knife and stabbing it in it's chest. Pushing the thing off of him, he had barely enough time to grab his gun and shoot the things coming through the door. He heard shots above him and knew Kirk and Reaper were shooting too.

He could feel his wounds healing as he laid there on the floor afterwards. He rolled over with a grunt and pushed himself up, feeling the blood leave his body and hearing it hit the floor in a waterfall type deal. He felt hands on him, helping him up and he was met with the blue eyes of Kirk again. Reaper was standing behind him and watching them. Kirk pressed his hands to his wounds and looked down as Hunter's breath quickened as the pain made his vision blacken for a moment, causing him to reach out and grip onto Kirk's arms tightly.

"Hold on, Greyson. Just a bit longer." Kirk ordered, causing Hunter's eyes to focus and his back to straighten up even though his body was protesting against the movement. His wounds were almost healed but his body could still feel the pain there and it was threatening to crush him. He breathed out and pushed himself away from Kirk, turning on his heel and marching through the door to the level even when he just wanted to fall to the ground and let death claim him forever.

* * *

Hunter used his nose to warn him if anything was coming and took care of it quickly until they were at the last door on the level. His hand shook as he opened it and raised his weapon just in case his descendant was infected. "Michael, answer me kid." He hissed harshly into the dark room. He heard a shuffle and quickly turned his weapon on it to see his descendant in the room looking infection free. He let out a sigh of relief and slid onto his knees in front of the eighteen year old. "Michael, come on kid. Talk to me." He said, grabbing his face and lifting his head up to see that he was in fact okay. 

"Max?" Michael asked softly and reached out to touch his chest where the wounds healed. "I'm here." Hunter assured him, ignoring the pain he felt from his touch. He had worse before. He smelt that the kid was injured and shifted slightly so he could lift him up and off the floor. Turning to face the two guarding the exit he called Kirk over to him. "You're holding Michael since McCoy and I need to have our hands free." He explain before carefully handing Michael to Kirk and stepping in front of him again, letting Reaper take the back as they made their way back to the transport pad so they could get the hell out of here.

Hunter stopped at the weapons room again and grabbed a few things and stuffed them into a bag before leading the way again. It was too quiet. It should've been filled with monsters and the infected but it wasn't and that was starting to worry him and he could tell it was worrying Reaper too.

They were almost to the transport room when he heard it, the sound of more then ten of those monsters coming towards them from all sides but the front. "Fuck, Reaper! Take them and go to the transport room. Straight ahead!" He ordered quickly before whistling loudly and taking off to the right, hearing Reaper curse but he did what he said.

He pulled out the bombs he had put in his bag and went into the mess hall and started planting them on a twenty minutes timer. That should give him enough time to get the hell out of there alive if not then he was okay with that too. At least Michael was safe and sound.

Letting out a string of curses, Hunter quickly jumped over the first monster before just jumping over the damn things and right before he hit the door, his left ankle was grabbed and ripped apart but he used his right leg to kick the things face and crawled a bit away, making sure to make as much noise as possible to get them all to come into the room.

He wasn't excepting his hand to be grabbed by another human's hand and he snapped his head up to meet the eyes of Reaper, who was dragging him up and dragging him out of the room. "Get your feet under you, soldier." Reaper snapped the order and Hunter did what he said and got his right leg under him but he still couldn't walk on his left leg yet so he leaned against Reaper and shot anything in their way.

"Are the Captain and Michael safe?" He asked above the sounds around him, grinding his teeth together as he felt his skin being ripped open the closer they got to the transport room. "Yes." Reaper hissed out, getting injured as well.

When they finally got to the transport room after fighting their way through, Hunter set down the last bomb with Reaper's help and looked up in time to get a claw wrapped around his throat and seeing Reaper get thrown away. He kicked out with his right foot and grunted as he felt the claws ripping his flesh of his throat. Well that was a new way to die, chocking on his own blood with his throat being ripped out. He blacked out after a few minutes and right before he did, he saw Reaper coming up behind the thing. 

* * *

He didn't open his eyes when he came too, instead he kept them close and let his senses take over, smelling the scent of a hospital room but that still didn't make him relax not when he didn't have any weapons on him and he didn't know where he was. He felt a hand holding his and slowly opened his eyes, still in Hunter mode, and looked at the person holding his hand to see Michael. He looked around the room and searched out a way to get out along with any weapons. His eyes landed on Reaper and then Kirk along with a Vulcan. 

He sat up slowly and carefully, still keeping an eye on them before turning his attention to Michael, tugging his hand away from him before he saw his eyes open to look at him. Michael grinned brightly and sat up in the chair he was in. "You're okay Max. Thought I lost you there for a moment." His descendant said softly as he reached up to touch Hunter's throat causing the superhuman to tense and grab his wrist gently.

He cleared his throat and tugged off the bandages, ignoring the sharp gasp from Kirk upon doing so. His skin was perfect underneath the bandages and there were no traces that he was even injured in the first place. "How long?" He asked Michael, trying to bring the broken man that was Max back to the surface and shove Hunter back down. It was also hard to become Max again after letting Hunter out. "A little under eighteen hours." Michael answered with a frown as he dropped his hand. He knew what his ancestor could do but he was dead when Doctor McCoy brought him in. "Huh, a new record. Normally takes about twenty hours for me to come back." Max said with a shrug as he moved his legs to get off the bed.

"When's the debrief?" He asked looking at Kirk for the answer this time and watched as the young man snapped out of his shock and become the Captain. "Whenever you are ready, I have Admiral Pike waiting for us." Kirk answered. Max nodded and looked down at his clothes. "Can I get clothes at least?" He asked looking up at them, waiting for one of them to hurt him but it didn't come. Instead Reaper brought over some clothes and Max started to change without caring that they were in the room with him.

He sighed as he stood up and stretched his muscles, hearing bones pop and sighing in relief. He watched Michael stand up with some help from a cane and frowned at him, moving to help him walk. He smelt him and found out what was injured on him, "Your back was broken." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, not seeing the shock on Kirk's face, the raise of the eyebrow from the Vulcan, or the worried look from McCoy. "Yeah but Doctor McCoy fixed it as best as he could." Michael responded with a shrug as he held onto Max as they walked.

Max nodded slightly and looked at McCoy then looking away once they got to Kirk's ready room. The Admiral's face popped on screen while Max was helping Michael sit down without hurting himself before standing behind him, instinctively putting himself between Michael and McCoy. He was just protecting his family from the biggest threat in the room which was Reaper. "Sargent Greyson, care to tell me what the hell just happened?" Pike ordered more then asked.

Max couldn't fight the way he straighten up at the order, cursing himself for it. "The dumbasses that the 'Fleet kept sending to Mars over 200 years decided to try playing God, Sir. They started experimenting with the C-24 twenty years after John Grimm and his sister survived. I was hand picked by my CO to become the next John Grimm and bond with the infection. The scientists thought that it was only soldiers could bond with the infection successfully so they started experimenting on more, only one at a time so they could use me to kill them off just in case they didn't bond with the infection," He paused for a moment and gripped onto the back of the chair Michael was sitting on.

"They got bored of that after thirty years so they started experimenting on me next. Trying to see exactly how much my body could take, just how many different ways they could kill me without success. They kept getting new ideas on how to kill me before they ran out and just started cutting me up instead to see how much pain I could take and how fast I could heal from it," He continued to explain, his voice was cut off of emotion, "They got bored of that about ten years ago and started trying to create a better C-24. They injected someone with it I'm guessing and couldn't get me to kill them in time so the whole thing with to shit and I sent out a distress signal for help to get as many people as possible out. Only found a group of kids and Michael, everyone else was either dead or infected." He finished, seeing the shock on the faces around him.

"I'm warning you now, Admiral, if you even try to get me back into a lab to be tested on again. I won't go down without a fight this time." Max warned, letting go of the chair went he heard McCoy move closer to him. Pike just snorted and smiled at Max, "I have no intentions of sending you to any lab. You just saved a lot of people with blowing up that base. If you want to you can stay on the Enterprise and help out with their current mission." He offered before seeing Max look at Michael and sighing. "Michael can stay too." He threw in with a shrug, watching as Max relaxed and so did McCoy.

"Right, yeah I'll stay on the ship." Max agreed, leaning against the table with his hip, his body still weak from him dying. "You look like hell, Sargent. Go and get some rest." Pike ordered, watching as Max snapped to attention and nodded, "Take Michael with you," He added.

Max bent down and picked up Michael from the chair before moving to step out of the room, feeling McCoy following him to the medbay. He slipped inside and sat Michael on his bed before taking the chair. He watched as his descendant fall asleep with a frown on his face.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Max watched Michael sleep for a few minutes, aware of McCoy staring at him like he was trying to figure him out. "You have questions I suppose?" He asked, not looking away from Michael's face. It was his fault that he was injured and his back was broken.

"Yeah, I do. Every time someone gives you an order, you snap to attention and complete that order no matter how injured you are. Why is that?" Bones asked, moving to stand on the other side of Michael's bed and checked him over while they talked.

Max sighed softly and stretched his legs out in front of him so he was more comfortable. "They decided that since I wasn't listening to them in the earlier years that they should try and change my brain. It didn't work so they tortured my descendant that was there with me at the time until I followed every order given to me without question. And it has to do with how injuries I took to the head too. It changed my brain so even when they didn't have one of my descendants that I would still follow any order given to me if the person was a higher rank then me." He stated with a shrug.

Bones nodded slightly and looked at Max, seeing him watching Bones closely when he was around Michael like he was ready to take him down if he hurt Michael. "Why the name Hunter?" He asked next, aware that Jim and Spock entered the medbay and they were listening to Max's answer.

"Even before the C-24 my senses were always better then most humans. On my first mission we were tracking down a group of men that were going from town to town and killing then men than raping and killing the children. We were always one step behind them until I decided to say fuck it and go ahead of the group and tracked them down by myself. I found them all and had them down before my team found me. My Co asked how I found them and I made the comment about how bad the smelt to me. Stiles, my brother, called me a hunter and the name fit so they started calling me that. Of course after that they let me loose every time they needed someone to be hunted down and I never let a target get away." Max smirked proudly when he remembered that day and pitched the bridge of his nose.

"So Michael is the descendant from your brother?" Kirk asked, knowing that both of them knew they were there. Max nodded and looked at the Captain, "Yeah. Stiles made me promise before I was injected with the C-24 that if I survived I would take care of any children and grandchildren he had." And Max planned to keep that promise. "What did they do to the descendants that they took to make you work with them?" Kirk asked gently as he moved to sit on the bed that was next to Michael's.

"They let them live until they died of old age. Then they took the next child once one of the others had more then one children. Michael's case was a little different though. His parents died when he was three years old and they took him anyways instead of letting him grow up and have children." Max answered like it wasn't a big deal that they were having him answer questions when Bones could see that it was wearing on him, having to remember what those people did to him.

"One more question, Greyson. Why did your CO choose you?" Kirk asked again in a gently voice. Max sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, looking up at the ceiling as he thought about it. "It wasn't suppose to be me actually. My CO picked out my brother. I wasn't about to let them turn my brother into a monster so I fought my CO on it and that ended up in a fist fight where he about killed me so he sent me away so I couldn't cause anymore trouble." Max said evenly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your scars. Where did you get them?" The Vulcan asked next, causing Max to look down confused for a moment before seeing the scars littering his arms. He had more on his chest and back but kept forgetting they were there. "Even a superhuman will get scars if you cut that place enough. It took them about two years to figure out how to leave a scar on my skin. Turns out if you leave something in my body for over twenty-four hours that it'll leave a scar." He responded with a shrug. He saw the look on Kirk's face and sighed softly, he didn't want any pity. 

"Though most of them are from my time in the Marines and the Eugenics Wars." Max offered to try and get their minds off the torture he went through. "You fought in the Eugenics Wars?" Kirk asked in awe as he leaned forward to listen more. Max chuckled a bit and nodded, "Wasn't like I had a choice in the matter but yes I fought, was stationed in Asia actually," He paused for a moment, "Got captured after a bomb hit my unit and I was the only one that was still alive so they took me to their king at the time, Khan, I think that was his name anyway. It's a bit fuzzy." He lied smoothly so smoothly in fact that not even Bones could tell he was lying. "I remember helping over throw him though." He added.

He yawned and blinked to keep his eyes open. "Okay enough with the history lesson. He still needs rest." Bones said firmly, making Kirk and Spock leave before Max moved over to the bed Kirk was sitting on and laid on his side. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. He might be a superhuman but he was just killed and needed rest.

* * *

Max woke up to someone poking him and reacted quickly, grabbing the person's wrist and bringing them down on the bed, flipping them over and straddling their hips. He blinked as he stared down at Bones' face and seen he was looking at him with a bored look on his face. Max realized that he was gripping onto Bones' throat and slowly moved his hand away from his skin. He swallowed hard and flipped off of him, trying not to think about how good he smelt or how he wanted to be close to him. "Now that you're done, I would like to check up on you." Bones said as he stood up off the bed and straightened up his clothes.

"Do they know, John?" Max asked as he let the Doctor as he scanned him and made sure he was okay. "Some of it but not all. They know that I'm John Grimm." Bones responded with a sigh before putting everything down and just staring at Max. Max stared back before hearing Michael's breathing deepen and become stressed.

Max quickly moved over to Michael's bed and reached out for him but stopped and let his hands hover over his body, not knowing what to do. He breathed in deeply through his nose and didn't smell anything other then fear rolling off of him in waves. "Michael." He whispered softly, shaking him gently so he didn't hurt him, "Wake up, Michael." He said, keeping him held down so he didn't hurt his back worse then it already was. Michael woke up with a sharp gasp and tried to blot up in his bed but Max kept him held down.

"It's okay, you're okay." Max mumbled gently and reached up to run his fingers through Michael's hair, who sat up a bit and cried in Max's shirt, holding onto him like he was going to disappear again. Max made a promise that he would never leave Michael like that again, not on his own free will at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://adamlahey.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

After Max got Michael to calm down enough to let him sleep again without nightmares, he sighed heavily and sat in the chair next to his bed. He could feel Bones' stare on him but ignored it in favor of drowning in self pity. The kid shouldn't have had this happen to him, shouldn't have grown up like he did. Not when it was Max's fault that he was in this mess in the first place. Seriously he should've forced his CO to pick someone else but he knew that no one in his unit would've survived the injection without being turned into a monster. It didn't help that Michael looked like a copy of his brother either and he was half temped to think he was his brother's clone but quickly pushed the thought away from his mind. 

Bones was moving around behind him and Max crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes were clouded over as he remembered how he and his brother got into the Marines. Their parents were killed on Mars and neither one of them wanted to follow that path so Max enlisted first and Stiles followed soon afterwards once he turned eighteen.

_"Come on, Maxie. It'll be fun."_ He heard Stiles' voice in his head since it was their first mission together, the same one he told Kirk and them about. He remember his response so clearly and it almost made him laugh. It was always banter and sarcasm between Stiles and him, it was the only way they knew how to talk to one another. The things they got into together as children were unholy. Always together, him and Stiles against the world. Now, now he had nothing to remember him by except the dog tags around his neck and Michael.

He believed that his whole family was cursed but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He snapped out of his little trip down memory lane when he heard someone clear their throat from the other side of Michael's bed. He snapped his head to the side to see Kirk standing there in his command gold. "What can I do for you, Captain?" He asked, his voice low so he didn't wake up Michael. Kirk nodded his head towards Bones' office, causing Max to hesitate for a moment, not wanting to leave Michael alone but he figured that Bones would take good care of him.

He pushed himself out of the chair and followed the Captain into the private room along with Bones, turning to make sure he could keep an eye on Michael while they spoke. It was a Marines thing and a him thing. He was protective of the people he cared about.

Kirk cleared his throat but gave up trying to get Max's eyes on him when he ignored him, "Right. I know that you should be resting but Pike said he managed to create a story about how you were always on the Enterprise along with Michael so no one would know. The video you sent has been destroyed and we need to place you." He explained and Max tapped along his thigh as he thought about it. "Security. Place me in security. I'm not going to be useful anywhere else." Max commented lightly, keeping his eyes on Michael's body when he noticed his chest raising and falling quickly.

Max was out of the door before they could stop him and by Michael's side. "Kid, wake up." He said gently, running his fingers over his body before finding out what was causing the weird breathing. He could smell that his back was flaring up in pain and cursed, gently moving him onto his stomach and looking at his back. He didn't bother to look at Kirk or Bones as he touched the one spot that wasn't healing at all. Feeling around it he found out why, his bone was snapped in two and twisted around. "Sorry about this kid." He whispered before grabbing a hold of his sides and quickly snapping the bone in the way it was suppose to go. Grabbing the regenerator off the table next to Michael's bed, he quickly worked it along the kid's back with his lips pressed in a thin line.

He slowly turned Michael over and smiled in relief when his breathing evened out and he was resting more peacefully now. "Not useful anywhere else?" Kirk asked in disbelief as he watched Max put the regenerator down and turn towards him and Bones. "I was in Mars a long time, Captain. I know some medicine but not everything. Security is your best bet on where to put me." Max said with a shrug like he didn't just save Michael's back and his life. "I'll talk it over with Bones and Spock then tell you where I'm putting you. In the mean time, good work Greyson." Kirk said right before dragging Bones off with him and leaving Max there without a care in the world.

Max only wondered what the Captain was thinking at the moment.

* * *

Max didn't have to wait long for his answer. He was currently helping Michael into some normal clothes two days later when Kirk walked in like he owned the place, which in a kinda weird way he did. Max ignored the Captain as he helped Michael into his pants, seeing the blush on the eighteen year old's face and the way he hide his face into Max's shoulder. The superhuman bit back a laugh but it showed on his face, causing Michael to punch him in the side not very hard but it got his point across. 

"What can I do for you, Captain?" He asked, rolling up Michael's shirt before letting the male stick his arms into it and helping him pull it over his head. "I figured out where to put you." At Max's 'go on' face, Kirk cleared his throat, "You're going to be security but also work under Bones. He needs all the help he can get." Kirk said finally and Max wasn't even surprised. He figured something like that would happen so he just nodded and helped Michael put on his shoes. "And I'll figure out were to put Michael later. Right now he's going to shadow me for the most part until I see where he'll fit." Max looked up sharply at Kirk's words and leveled him with a glare.

He wasn't comfortable with Michael being out of his line of sight for very long, even if they were safe now. He still didn't trust anyone on this ship and made it a point to not speak unless spoken to or he was with Michael only. "Don't give me that look, Greyson. He'll be safe with me." Kirk assured him, which didn't do much to stop Max's glare. The superhuman let Michale sit in the wheel chair since his back was still healing and narrowed his eyes at Kirk, engaging in a staring contest with him. He was stubborn as hell and wouldn't give up without a fight.

He felt a tug to his arm and bent down without taking his eyes off of Kirk's before listening to Michael, "Just let him take me, Max. It's okay. I'll be okay. We aren't on Mars anymore. They won't hurt me." And dammit to hell that Max couldn't say no to Michael. He gave Kirk on last glare before breaking eye contact and looking at his descendant. "I swear to God if they hurt you, I'll kill them. I'm not playing around this time, Michael." He warned softly so only they could hear. "I know, Max. It'll be okay, trust me for once." Michael mumbled back and Max nodded before standing back up and turning Michael towards Kirk.

"He's all yours, Captain. He's not allowed out of his wheel chair and if I hear that you let him out, I'm hunting you down." Max warned him, knowing from the amused look on Kirk's face that the Captain didn't think he was serious. He was deadly serious but Kirk didn't need to know that. "Great, you are with Bones today. We'll see you later, Max." And with that he watched Kirk roll Michael away from him before trying to relax without Michael in his sight so he could keep an eye on him.

God he was going to have to get rid of the protective side of him someway or another. It was getting to be a pain in his ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are going into Star Trek Into Darkness.

It's been a few months since Max and Michael got go the Enterprise and everything was going great, or as great as they could with two superhumans on board who were both stubborn and cursed a lot. Michael and Jim found it amusing to watch Max and Bones argue over something until the CMO pulled rank and ordered Max out of his office or out of the sick bay. Max was slowly getting control over his brain so he didn't follow orders all the time and sometimes he did follow Bones' orders but others he ended up punching the CMO before walking out of the sick bay and not returning for a few days.

Max hated when anyone pulled rank on him if they knew what was wrong with his brain. On the bright side, Michael was all healed up and didn't need the wheel chair anymore. Whatever Max did to him seemed to do the trick. All in all, the two of them were doing great on the Enterprise and Max was slowly opening up if his video logs were anything to go by, of course; he made sure no one but Jim or Bones could get access to them. It was his way of talking to someone but the Captain or the CMO didn't say if they actually watched the videos or not. Michael ended up going to Engineering and worked under Scotty.

Max was apart of a family again, one that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

* * *

That's probably how he got such in a volcano with Spock though. Spock's rope snapped and Max didn't really need a suit to protect him so he hurried and dropped out of the shuttle with Sulu and Uhura in it before connecting the rope to Spock's suit. "What are you doing, Greyson?" The Vulcan asked, obviously confused. Max snorted and waved at them to began to take him up, "Saving your life, Commander. I was ordered to make sure you three were safe and I won't have you dying on us yet." He said but before they could get Spock up, the rope snapped again, causing Max to let out a string of curses before he grabbed the device and start setting it. He knew that Jim would get them out without a problem so he wasn't worried about it.

Though Spock was hell bent on leaving them both to die. Max had to admit, he never thought about throwing himself into a volcano unprotected to see if that would make him stay dead. Probably would actually since his body would keep burning until nothing was left and he couldn't heal if he had no body. "Spock! Max!" He heard Jim over their coms and grinned brightly even though his skin was burning and basically melting.

He ignored everything else and let them fight it out and tried not to focus on the fact that he was getting burned alive. Admittedly he should've put on a suit but there was only one. He wasn't looking forward to Bones yelling at him for this. He heard, "Spock, we're talking about yours and Max's life," before the coms went down and he was left standing there with Spock as the volcano continued to move around them. He swallowed hard, thinking about Michael and how the kid was gonna feel about this if he didn't make it out.

He watched Spock accept the fact that they were gonna die and looked up in time to see the Enterprise before they were beamed up, causing him to take a lung full of air once he was able to. Most of his clothes had been burned off and he was covered in burns. He looked up to meet Bones' hazel eyes with a grin before doubling over and coughing harshly. Michael came next and slid down next to him, hands hovering to try and touch him but wouldn't dare to do so. "I-I'm okay." His voice came out rougher then he wanted it to but he was trying to let his body heal.

"Okay my ass." Bones snapped before picking him up as gently as he could and taking him to the sick bay. Max grabbed onto Jim's arm as they passed and made Bones stop walking for a moment. "Go easy on him Captain. He's mostly Vulcan and doesn't think like you or me." He whispered before another coughing fit hit him, causing Bones to rush him towards the sick bay. He had to sit through the pain of having Bones take off the clothes that melted into his body while getting yelled at for being stupid and jumping into a volcano without a suit on, _'You're a superhuman, not a damn unkillable being dammit!,'_ was the main thing Max got yelled at for and the other was for not fighting with Spock about getting the Enterprise to come get them.

"I was kinda busy, you know on burning alive," Was his remark filled with sarcasm and it earned him a slap to the back of his head. He fell asleep between the time Bones actually started to treat him and the time his body started healing.

* * *

He woke up to see Jim sitting down next to his bed with a frown on his face, and Michael passed out in the chair, or trying to seem passed out. He figured it was his time to get yelled at by the Captain but when Jim noticed he was awake he didn't say anything. He and Jim were like brothers since they were alike in a lot of ways. Reckless, stubborn, put the needs of others before themselves, and were leaders in their own right. Max ended up becoming the leader of the security team since he was the highest ranking officer after their last leader died from a flu from another planet.

"Jim?" Max asked gently, waiting for his friend to actually talk to him. Max was vaguely aware of Bones in his office and knew that the Doctor could hear what they were saying. "He didn't care that you both would die, Max. And it seemed like you didn't either when you jumped in after him." Jim finally started talking after a moment of sitting there and looking at Max.

The superhuman sighed softly, "I wasn't thinking about me, Jim. I was thinking about getting Spock out of there and waiting for you and the Enterprise to come get my ass out of trouble," He said, sitting up slightly and tugging on Jim's arm so he'll get on the bed with him. The young Captain sighed and sat were his feet used to be. "But you didn't argue with him or anything about getting you guys out of there. The whole time you stayed quiet." His Captain said with a frown on his face.

"That's because I had complete and utter faith that you and the Enterprise would get us out, Captain. I wasn't worried about dying because I _knew_ you wouldn't let us die, Jim." He saw the shock on Jim's face and gave him a rare, real smile that reached his eyes. He mostly showed them to Michael and sometimes Bones but Jim was his friend, his family now. "Don't look so surprised, kid. You're a damn good Captain no matter what anyone says and you're an even better friend. You wouldn't let us die because it's not in you to believe that there wasn't a way out of it," He paused for a moment before reaching out to grab his hand, "You and the Enterprise have became my family, Jim. I have faith in you and wouldn't want to be under any other Captain." He said honestly and smiled at the grin he got from Jim.

"Thanks, Maxie." Jim said happily before kissing his cheek and bouncing away and out of the sick bay, not noticing the look on Max's face. Max felt a touch of sadness go through him upon hearing the nickname from Jim's mouth. The same one that Stiles used to call him but at the same time he was happy to be able to help Jim even in the smallest ways.

He looked up to find Bones standing in front of his bed before the Doctor sat down where Jim just was. "He's been sitting there waiting for you to wake up since he got done yelling at Spock four hours ago. And I couldn't snap him out of the funk he was in since he was hell bent on believing that you really wanted to die." Bones explained his face unreadable.

Max ran his fingers through his hair and was glad that it wasn't burned off or anything. "I didn't want to die, John. Like I told Jim, I had faith that you guys would get us out. I was trying to get Spock out of there when the rope burned and we both got stuck in the damn volcano. Sorry to worry you, Doctor." He said with a smirk upon seeing the pissed off look on Bones' face. "I wasn't worried you idiot. You're like me, I know you would make it out alive but seriously between you and Jim, I'm gonna get grey hair!" Bones snapped and pushed Max gently as the other superhuman laughed and managed to give himself a coughing fit.

It was totally worth it though.


	7. Chapter 7

They were back to Earth and they meaning, Spock, Jim and Max, were called into Pike's office. Mostly Jim and Spock though, Max was just security for the two of them. He stood outside the office as the other two spoke to Pike and realized this was his first time back on Earth since awhile ago. Damn he really was too busy with the Enterprise to notice that he wasn't on Earth for about 100 years or so now. He listened to Pike tell Jim that he was losing the Enterprise and tensed, knowing that he wouldn't stay on the ship without Jim being his Captain. He promised Jim that he wouldn't stay on the ship if he wasn't his Captain and he was sticking to that promise no matter what, even if he needed to go to the Academy with him.

He followed after Jim and walked along side of him silently as they exited the building. He could smell the depression and sadness setting in as they changed their clothes and met up again, going to the first bar that Jim stopped at. He ignored the coms he was getting from Bones and Michael, deciding that he would be there for Jim right now so he shut up off com. He sat next to Jim and ordered them both Whiskey on ice before waiting for Jim to talk to him.

"I'm sure you heard what Pike said," Jim started talking after his first drink and Max ordered another one for him, "They're taking away the Enterprise and sending me back to the Academy." He mumbled softly around his drink and Max sighed softly, looking over at the young Captain. "Then I'm going with you, Jim," At the surprise look he smiled another real smile, "I told you, _Captain._ I won't stay on the Enterprise if you aren't the Captain. I don't have it in me to follow just anyone anymore. You're _my_ Captain, Jim. I'm sure the others will agree to that." Max chuckled before spotting Pike and patting Jim's shoulder and kissing his temple in a brotherly way, "I'll be on the other side of the bar if you need me. You got company." He warned before sliding away from the man that became his little brother over the time he spent with him but keeping an ear on the talk he and Pike were having.

He grinned to himself when he heard that Jim was going to be Pike's first officer and met his eyes from the other side of the bar, shrugging slightly. It would work for Max he supposed, he would stay on the Enterprise but wouldn't take his orders from Pike, no offense to him or anything but Jim was his Captain and he would follow any order given to him by Jim and Jim alone. God he was starting to sound like he worshipped the ground he walked on and knew that needed to stop.

"-That's us, Max come on." Pike said, snapping Max out of it and the superhuman caught up with Jim and Pike, bumping shoulders with the teary eyed First Officer who gave him a cheeky grin.

* * *

He and Jim had changed back into their normal uniforms when they got back and Max walked a couple steps behind Jim as they went to the room, ignoring the talk that Jim and Spock were having knowing it was none of his business what they were saying. He was checking to make sure that they had a way out just in case something went wrong. He had a really bad feeling about this meeting and asked Pike if he could stay next to Jim just in case and Pike granted it. He patted Spock's shoulder as Jim walked away and shrugged before following after the kid.

He stood right behind Jim's chair with his hand on his shoulder, ignoring the looks he was getting from all the other Captains and Commanders and ignoring the look from Marcus himself. He felt Jim swat his leg, letting him know he could back up some but ignored it in favor of squeezing his shoulder, telling him to pay attention to the meeting and not him.

He froze as he spotted the face on the little TV looking things and felt Jim look up at him but ignored it. Khan's face was looking back at him and he wondered who the hell woke the Augment up. They were stupid to do so and he was going to kick their ass when he found them. Khan should've been kept on ice for the rest of his life. He didn't work hard and lose a lot of men the first time around just to repeat it again.

He listened to Jim work everything he just did at the same time out and couldn't be more proud of him but quickly moved when he heard something behind him. He saw red lights and stood a bit in front of Jim, knowing he would be able to protect him if something happened. "Clear the room!" He heard Marcus yell before all hell broke loose. He quickly pushed Jim to go over the table and followed him, laying on the floor half on top of him. He looked around for Spock but couldn't see him anywhere during the confusion and fear.

"Jim!" He yelled when Jim moved away from him and started running before cursing the stupid idiot. He shook his head and got up, trying to help as many people as possible to safety. He wasn't only there to protect Jim, even though that was the prime reason. He watched Pike fall and slid down next to him, trying to get him up and move him while meeting Spock's eyes. He gasped in pain as he felt a blast go through his shoulder and into Pike.

Helping Spock move Pike, he started trying to save him even though his own shoulder was fucked up and would be fucked up until he managed to go see Bones. This wound would take some time to heal. "Pike, come on man stay with me," He pleaded, knowing Jim couldn't handle losing the person that was like a father to him. He cursed when the bleeding wouldn't stop and just kept trying even after he died. He felt a tug on his arm by Spock. "No, dammit I can still _save_ him, let me go!" He snapped, brushing him off until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Jim with tears in his eyes. "J-Jim...I-I.." He watched his friend bend over Pike's body and gripped onto his shirt for a moment.

He followed after Jim once his friend walked away and gripped onto his arm, tugging him to a stop. He didn't say anything, he just pulled Jim against his body and let him cry against his neck while he buried his face into Jim's hair and tried not to cry with him. He wasn't the one that needed comfort, Jim was. He was pushed away soon after, "Go see McCoy for your shoulder, Max." He ordered and Max never fought an order from Jim but this time he wanted to but couldn't, he put his trust in Jim not to order him around until it was life or death.

Jim just broke that trust that Max held for him right then and there but he just kissed Jim's forehead and squeezed his shoulder before making his way to go see Bones.

* * *

Max made it to were Bones was staying in a blur of lights and bumping into people. He leaned heavily against the door and knocked on it, not really knowing it was late in the evening. He heard the grumble and a thump which he would've normally smiled at but not tonight, he didn't have it in him to smile tonight. He heard the door about to be open and stepped back, looking at the floor and watching his blood drop on it. "Max?" Bones' voice snapped him out of it and Max looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "What the hell happened? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day to see where you and Jim went." He said, gently grabbing Max's arm and pulling him inside.

"J-Jim got the Enterprise taken away and was going to be sent back to the Academy but Pike pulled some strings and got him to be his First Officer since they were giving the Enterprise back to Pike," He paused to fight with the buttons on his suit but his hands were shaking too much and Bones gently swatted his hands away and started getting him out of his uniform himself, "I took Jim to a bar to see if he would talk to me and he did but Pike showed up and they were called for a meeting from Marcus. I...I had a bad feeling about it so I asked Pike if I could sit in and he granted it," He paused for breath as Bones took off the top off of his suit and sat him down so he could work on his shoulder, Max barely felt the pain, he was numb at the moment, "John Harrison attacked the information center in Landon to get them all in the same room. Jim figured it out just a bit to late......A-And he just started shooting the place up....My first thought was to protect Jim so I got him down on the floor and was covering his body with mine but he moved and ran out of the room...I couldn't find him so I started helping people out," He hissed as Bones stitched up his shoulder, knowing it was the numbness that was keeping him from healing for the moment.

"Pike went down so I went next to him and the next thing I know is I'm getting shot in the shoulder and it's going through my body to hit Pike....I-I tried to save him, J-John.." Max shook his head and ducked his head down, trying to stop the tears from falling, "I couldn't save him and I left with Jim but he ordered me here, John....I didn't want to leave him but he ordered me away." He whispered brokenly and felt arms go around him and being pulled into a strong chest. He melted against Bones and cried against him, he cried for Jim, for Pike, for not being able to do a damn thing to save Pike, and he cried for being sent away from his Captain.

He and Bones stayed like that for awhile until Bones picked him up and brought him to his bed room and helped him change into different pants. He must have been out of it since he crawled into bed with Bones and laid faced away from him but felt the CMO wrap his arm around his wait and press against him, giving him the comfort he didn't know he needed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning he woke up before Bones and managed to get a shirt on before leaving and going to his apartment to change. He used his nose to track down Jim since he wasn't called Hunter for nothing. He didn't get sent away again and they walked to Marcus's office in silence before Jim tugged him to a stop. "I'm not going to apologize for sending you away," At Max's blank look he cleared his throat, "Ordering, ordering you away. You _needed_ to go see Bones to get your shoulder check out and to tell him what happened and I knew you wouldn't leave me unless I ordered you away, Maxie." Jim said softly and Max sighed and nodded slightly.

"How did Bones take the news?" Jim asked next as the continued their walked to Marcus's office, "I don't know. Was kinda a blur last night and didn't stick around for him to wake up this morning." Max admitted in a blank voice. He shut down to deal with something emotional and it seemed like Jim got that since he just nodded and they walked in silence after that.

* * *

He, Spock, and Jim managed to get to Marcus's office after talking to Scotty about what he found and he had to hand it to the bastard, he was smart to go to Kronos since they couldn't go there but he stood back and let Jim and Spock do the talking. He wasn't ready to talk to Marcus just yet or anyone but the Enterprise crew really. Klingon space was a place that Star Fleet just didn't go dammit and Max had a bad feeling for Marcus at the moment. He listened to the gut feeling and stayed away from him, Section 31 sounded like another Mars type deal. The torpedoes sounded like a really bad idea but it wasn't his place to say anything about them, just like it wasn't his place to even be in the room while they were talking but Jim didn't order him out so he stayed put.

* * *

After they left, Max followed Jim into the hanger to get on the shuttle to go back to the Enterprise. He never thought he would be happy to leave Earth as much as he was now. "Jim!" Bones' voice cut through everything else and Max turned to look at him before shutting down again and hearing what that they were talking about something but he boarded the shuttle before Bones could turn on him. He sat in one of the chairs behind Spock and made sure there was enough room for people to move about and not worry about him being there.

He heard Spock, Jim and Bones argue about the torpedoes and stayed out of it even though he normally would put his two sense in also but he though Khan deserved to die but wanted to see when Jim would get his head out of his ass and realized that he couldn't kill a man in cold blood, it just wasn't in Jim to do that. He looked up once he heard a female voice and narrowed his eyes, knowing she was lying. He just couldn't tell on what.

Bones turned to him and he let him wave the damn thing around him and didn't stop him since he knew that it hurt for Jim to blow him off like that and knew he shouldn't upset the doctor anymore since he left this morning without telling him he was leaving. Dammit all the hell.

* * *

 

He was glad when they finally got to the Enterprise and stood off to the side while Jim talked to Scotty about the torpedoes, knowing that he was right about them. "Jim, your vitals are way off." Bones said after Scotty left and Max frowned when Bones was ordered to report to the sick bay. He went to follow Jim but was stopped by a, "You too Max," was all Jim said before going after Scotty and leaving Max feeling that the trust he put in Jim crumble to dust right then and there. He followed those orders and went to Bones to the sick bay, frowning the whole time.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Bones started as they walked together and Max scowled at the doctor, "He's on a revenge kick, John." He cut in before Bones could say anymore, his tone was flat as he walked with his hands behind his back. He was pissed off that his shoulder was still injured and Jim was being a complete and utter idiot. "I don't wanna be wrong about him, John. He has never ordered me to do something unless it was life or death but know in the span of ten hours he has used my weakness against me, twice." Max muttered with anger lacing his voice, kicking himself for not training himself to not follow Jim's orders.

At least Bones apologized for using his weakness against him when they argued. "He's grieving, Max. We both know what that's like." Bones responded before tugging Max's shirt up and over his head once they got to the sick bay so he could check on his shoulder which healed somewhat since ten hours ago. "Yeah but I'm pretty sure that we didn't go off with 72 loaded torpedoes ready to start a goddamn war!" He snapped, gripping onto the bed underneath him so strong that it bent it some and he sighed but relaxed so Bones didn't have to work that hard on his shoulder. "I know but he'll realize what he's doing and stop it before he uses them." Bones assured him before rewrapping his shoulder and letting him put his shirt back on.

"I hope you're right." Max mumbled right before he got called back up to the bridge. He left with a parting kiss to Bones' cheek without even realizing what he did until he was almost to the bridge.

* * *

He got to the bridge and walked over to Jim, standing with his arms behind his back and looking around, noticing that Chekov wasn't in his normal seat but didn't say anything about it. He watched Michael take his place and moved so he was standing behind his Captain, the one he told he would follow him anywhere. He didn't know why he was called onto the bridge but didn't really care at the moment. He listened to Jim's speech and was surprised when he stopped for a moment to look back at Spock then look at Max himself. Max was begging Jim with his eyes not to use those damn torpedoes. He grinned at the last words and squeezed Jim's shoulder. "I'll be happy to go with you too, Captain." He added right after Spock said he would go with him.

Jim smiled at him but it wasn't a normal Jim smile and nodded, "I'll be happy to have you, Maxie." He said before going back to his job and Max moved up a level when Bones came onto the bridge. "He did the right thing." Bones said so only they could here and Max smiled softly as he watched Jim, "That he did." He agreed before they suddenly dropped out of warp and he grabbed onto Bones when he grabbed on the railing tightly.

"Mr. Chekov did you break _my_ ship?" Jim asked in a slightly more Jim way and Max had to stop the chuckle that wanted to work it's way out of his mouth. He checked on Bones to make sure he wasn't going to fall over on him and looked him over in worry and got a tense smile in return. It seemed the great Reaper was still afraid of crashing in a space ship, which Max could understand with everything that's happened to them over the last 200 plus years.

He watched Bones and Jim talk for a moment before moving over to them and squeezing Bones' arm gently then nodding at Jim and making his way towards the shuttle hanger and getting changed along with Spock and Uhura. He just hoped this mission wasn't going to fail and hope it didn't end with Khan killing them all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this as I'm watching the movie and keep pausing it after every scene so sorry that there's not too much of the movie's quotes in here.

He managed to get his gun from the Marines back when he started security but knew he couldn't use it ever again so he was stuck using the sucky ass phasers that they had which he wasn't too happy about at all. He shrugged on the leather jacket and followed after Jim, raising his eyebrows at his security officers when they started questioning the Captain and they quickly did what he said. He smirked as he heard Sulu's address to Khan and shared a look with Jim, who had a slightly more Jim look in his eyes. He swallowed hard when Uhura and Spock started arguing and he chuckled when Jim said, _'She is right.'_ Then he started ignoring them once Spock started talking about Pike.

His two men looked over at him in worry when his face went blank, only seeing that when he was too emotional about something. He tensed when he felt something hit the shuttle and was glad he was strapped into his seat since they were apparently being chased by something. He relaxed though since he knew that Jim would get them out. "We'll fit, we'll fit, we'll fit!" Jim said right before they fight through the hole and Max didn't relax completely, not until they were out of there. "I told you we would fit!" Jim said with a small smile and Spock shut him down with a, "I am not sure that qualifies."

"Or we lost them." Jim said before they were surrounded and Max gave him a look. "You were saying?" He sassed before shutting his mouth when he got a look from Jim and let him and Uhura talk it out. "Let me speak Klingon," Uhura said before Jim looked at Max, "Fine but you are taking Max with you." He said firmly before Max stood up and shook his head, making his way out of the shuttle with Uhura once they landed.

He knew everything she was saying since he was bored while he was in Mars. But he let her talk to them by herself and stood a few feet behind her until he grabbed her throat and Max made a move to go towards her when someone else started firing shots so he quickly moved Uhura out of the way then went after Jim to help him. He tackled the guy that tackled Jim and managed to shot him with his phaser before two Klingon's got them both down though the guy, Khan, was taking them all out so Max helped Spock and Uhura get Jim away from the fire fight. They didn't need to lose their Captain to this.

They leaned against a piece of rubble with Max's arm wrapped around Jim's chest keeping him down as they watched Khan take all the Klingon's out for them. He glared when Khan came closer and moved in front of Uhura and Jim, shielding them from the gun in Khan's hand and he saw that Khan knew who he was but was threatening them at the moment. "How many torpedoes are there?" Khan pushed and Spock was the one that answered seeing as Max slipped into Hunter's personality and was snarling at Khan at the moment so he wouldn't be much help, "72." And Khan paused and looked at them all for a moment before throwing the gun down and saying, "I surrender."

Max felt Jim using his shoulder to help him get up but he was still Hunter at the moment so he didn't move or say anything. "On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender." Jim said right before he started punching and kicking the shit out of Khan. Hunter was aware of it but made no move to stop him until Uhura yelled at him, "Max, stop him!" He snapped out of it and quickly pulled Jim away from Khan. "Captain." Khan said in a bit of surprise and Max glared at him. "Cuff him." Jim ordered as Max helped him move away.

* * *

He glared at Khan, who was sitting across from him, the whole way back to the Enterprise and put some of his best men on him before grabbing Jim and taking him to the sick bay so Bones could heal him up real quick. He changed back into his red shirt and stood there with his arms crossed and holding Jim's shirt in his left hand, his face blank which he could tell was worrying the two of them but they didn't say anything about it to him.

Him, Bones and Jim met up with Spock on the way to the brig but Max tailed after the group but cleared his throat so they would stop right before they went inside. "I'm warning you guys that this guy and I have history together. I'll tell you more after we talk to him, okay?" He said before pushing passed them and into the room, making sure it was clear before nodding back to them so they could come in.

He met eyes with Khan as Bones stood in front of him and ordered him to put his arm through the hole. Max warned him with his eyes that if he even tried to hurt Bones there would be hell to pay and Khan smirked a bit before rolling up his sleeve and sticking his arm through the hole letting Bones take his blood sample.

"Why aren't we moving, Captain?" Khan asked, looking at Jim as Bones continued to get his sample. He spaced out for a moment and came back to Bones' voice, "How the hell do you know that?" Jim quickly through in a warning, "Bones." In a firm voice.

He ignored the rest of the talk and nodded a Bones before he went to go with Jim, hearing Khan speak from behind them, "Ignore me and you'll get everyone on this ship killed." Which caused them to stop walking for a moment. Max watched Jim closely and frowned at his friend. "Give me a minute." Jim said but Max didn't leave like Spock did. He stayed next to Jim as he walked back over to Khan.

"Let me explain what's happening here: you are a criminal! I watched you murder innocent men and women! I was authorized to _end_ you! And the only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it. So _shut your mouth_!" Jim snapped with Max over his shoulder, arms crossed over his chest and glaring at Khan.

"Captain, are you going to punch me again, over and over, until your arm weakens... clearly you want to. So tell me, why did you allow me to live?" Khan said, clearing messing with Jim and it caused Max to growl and make a move to step closer but stopped when Jim help up his hand.

"We all make mistakes." Jim said in a slightly lower tone of voice then the one he just used. "I surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Mr. Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth. 23.17.46.11. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look." Khan responded and Max narrowed his eyes at him.

"Give me one reason why I should listen to you." Jim narrowed his eyes at him.

"I can give you 72. And they're on board your ship, Captain. They have been, all along. I suggest you open one up." Khan replied before looking at Max again, who's eyes widened in surprise. "It seems like your body guard knows I'm telling the truth, Captain." He added and Jim looked at Max before dragging him out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Max was shoved into the sick bay by Jim and saw Bones and Spock standing there waiting for them. "Care to tell me what the hell he's taking about?" Jim demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. Max didn't fold under any of their stares and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I told you we have history, Captain." He said flatly before Bones made a motion for him to take off his shirt, normally Max would make a smart ass comment but right now he didn't have it in him.

"What kind of history?" Spock asked this time as Max sat down so Bones could check his shoulder again, seeing that it still wasn't healing when it should've been. Max was stopping the healing for some reason, he told Bones that he trained his body to stop healing when he wanted it to but he only did that when he thought he deserved it.

"You might wanna open one of the torpedoes before I say anything else because if I'm right we have another problem on our hands." Max said firmly before putting back on his shirt and looking at Jim. "I would like to go down there with the people that are going to open one." He requested before walking off towards the brig again. He had some unfinished business to take care of.

* * *

Khan didn't look that surprised to see him if anything he looked like he was waiting for Max to come back alone. Max stood in front of the cage with his hands folded together behind his back.

"I was wondering when you were going to leave your beloved Captain, _Hunter._ " Khan stated when all Max did was stare at him with a blank look. "That's not my name, _Khan_." He shot back before managing to control his temper and stay calm.

"Are they going to open one of the torpedoes?" The Augment asked instead of talking about their history together which pissed the superhuman off. "I don't know. I'm not always around my Captain." He said and narrowed his eyes at the smirk on Khan's face.

"What happened to the man that over threw me, Hunter? The one that didn't like taking orders from anyone?" He was being mocked and he damn well knew it. Max growled and slammed one of his hands against the glass so hard that it shook under his blow. He had to be careful or else he would let Khan out without meaning to. "I didn't like taking orders from a man killing humans, you bastard. James T. Kirk is a man that I would follow to hell and back without complaining because he's a better leader then _you_." He snarled before pushing away from the glass and starting to walk out of the room but paused in his step when he heard Khan's voice.

"Do they know what I did to you? How badly I broke you? Would they look at you the same after that?" Khan fired at him but Max ignored him, flipping him off over his shoulder as he went to the shuttle hanger to meet up with Bones and Carol Marcus.

* * *

He watched Carol carefully, not quite trusting her himself but he was sure that he could trust her if Bones and Jim did so he kept his mouth shut about it. Bones could sense his dark mood and gave him a concerned look but it went right over Max's head. He grumbled to himself as they landed and dragged out the torpedo himself. He was gentle with it though.

He rolled his eyes at Bones' idea of flirting before looking around the torpedo, trying to see if he was right without actually having to open the damn thing. He was lost in his little world but pulled back when Bones let out a yelp. Max was at his side and trying to open the thing that closed on Bones' arm, ignoring how the doctor was trying to push him away. He could feel the stitches in his shoulder pop open and felt the warm blood running down his back and arm. "Dammit Jim! Get them out of here!" Bones snapped, still trying to push Max away.

Max growled at him and gave him a glare that threatened a fate worse then death if he didn't stop it. He heard Carol yell 'Shit!' before the torpedo stopped and let Bones' arm go and Max couldn't help himself when he suddenly grabbed the doctor and started checking his arm to make sure he was healing even though he was the one bleeding. "I should hit you in your damn face, McCoy!" He snapped pushing at his chest before snatching the com off the torpedo when he heard Jim's voice with panic in it. "He's fine, Captain. A jackass but fine." He grumbled, voice filled with anger before looking into the torpedo. "You're gonna want to see this, Jim." Bones added as they looked at the frozen man in the thing.

* * *

They managed to get the frozen man in the torpedo onto the Enterprise and the only time on the shuttle Bones was trying to talk to Max, who shut him up with a glare and a growl. Max wasn't ready to talk to Bones just yet. He would've died for real if Carol hadn't managed to shut the fucking thing down and right now Max was pissed off. Bones stopped trying after a little while of getting nowhere and they sat in silence all the way back to the Enterprise.

Jim rushed into the sick bay and looked at the man in the cryotub before listening to Bones say he was over 100 years old, that's when Jim turned to Max. "Explain." He demanded and Max shot him a glare before looking at the man again. "John Harrison is Khan from the Eugenics Wars. He and the last of his people were forced into the cryotubs and sent off of Earth on a ship that was never meant to be found but apparently someone just had to fucking find it and had to wake up the bastard in the brig." He grumbled and scowled at Jim. "You said you had history with Khan. Is that the same guy from your story?" Bones asked this time and Max pressed his lips together, not wanting to talk to him so he kept his eyes on Jim.

"Yes, Khan was probably worse than _they_ were and the things he did to get me to break, Jim. They were horrible, horrible things that I wouldn't wish upon anyone. I would rather spend the rest of my life on Mars then to go through that again." Max explained and could see the horror on Jim's face at what he said. If he wanted to be on Mars instead of facing Khan then it was bad, beyond bad.

"Now you see what I meant by history. It wasn't a pretty history and I would've preferred to kill him on the spot but it wouldn't be right." Max grunted before turning on his heel and going towards the door. "Now come on, Captain. We got a prisoner to talk to." He heard Jim's foot steps behind him as he walked out of the sick bay to go to the brig, meeting up with Spock along the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Max stayed back away from Khan as Jim and Spock stood in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Khan when the Augment looked at him with a smug look. "Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Jim demanded to know, taking Khan's attention off of Max.

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes, Captain. I put them there." Khan answered easily, watching Max out of the corner of his eye but kept his attention on Jim.

"Who the hell are you?" Jim asked but he already knew the answer but not everything since Max didn't tell him much.

"Oh you mean your guard dog didn't tell you?" Khan said with a smirk as his eyes darted back over to Max, who growled at him and went to take a step closer to Jim but was stopped by a look from his Captain. IT caused Khan to laugh, "A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan your Starfleet begun to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift. I alone was revived." Khan explained and Max grumbled, "They should've left you alone." And he could tell that Khan was the only one that heard him.

"I looked up John Harrison. Until a year ago he didn't exist." Jim pointed out, stepping in front of Max so Khan would focus on him and him alone.

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause, a smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is... Khan." Khan said as he paced around the room and Max tensed since he knew something didn't feel right about Marcus. "Ah, Hunter here already knew something was off about Marcus didn't you?" The Augment asked the superhuman, who ignored the bastard and looked at Jim with his lips pressed in a line.

"Why would a Starfleet admiral ask a three-hundred-year-old frozen man for help?" Jim asked, kinda confused but he was more worried about what Max would do if Khan continued to talk to him. He really didn't want to explain why Khan died before they got him back to Earth.

"Because I am better." Khan said matter-of-fact like and smirked a bit. "At what?" Jim questioned and looked back at Max, who's eyes were cold as he stared at Khan. "Everything. Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time, and for that, he needed a warrior's mind - my mind - to design weapons and warships." He answered as he continued to stare at Max.

"You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold, simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect..." Spock trailed off and Khan finally turned his attention away from Max and to Spock.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery! Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock. You, you can't even break a rule - how can you be expected to break bone? Marcus used me to design weapons. I helped him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet. He sent you to use those weapons, to fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet, and then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome: the Klingons would come searching for whoever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about, the war he always wanted." Khan said before looking back at Max then at Jim.

Max ignored the rest of the talk until Khan said something he knew that hit home with Jim, "He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I have designed. But I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

Max tensed and looked at Jim but his Captain was talking to his com since Sulu said their was a ship headed their way. "Move him to the sick bay and stick six officers on him," Jim ordered before looking at Max with a 'sorry' look, "Max you go with them." He said before walking out with Spock.

"You heard the Captain, get six of my best men up here, now." Max ordered before standing in front of Khan's cell and glaring at him. "If you so much as move the wrong way, you'll be dead before you hit the floor." He warned just when his team got up there. He took the cuffs from his men and let the door open and cuffed Khan before walking next to him to the sick bay. He stayed quiet the whole time before he stepped into the sick bay with Khan and his team. Bones frowned more the normal when he looked at all of them before waving Max closer to him.

"What the hell is he doing in my sick bay?" Bones hissed and glared at Khan. "Captain's orders. I think he knows we are the only two people that can stop Khan is he goes AWOL." Max whispered so only they could hear before frowning as the ship wide channel was open and he seen Marcus's face on screen. He could hear Jim and Marcus going back and forth.

"Oh shit, might wanna hold onto something McCoy." He warned as they went into warp and Bones went over to Khan with Carol. Suddenly Carol was running out of the sick bay and towards the bridge. He grabbed onto Bones as the ship was hit and made sure Khan didn't move at all during the whole thing. He heared Jim pleading for the lives of his crew and it forced Max's eyes closed, " _Sir, My crew was just... Was just following my orders. I take... I take full responsibility for my actions. But they were mine and they were mine alone. If I transmit Khan's location to you now, all that I ask is that you spare them. Please, sir. I'll do anything you want. Just let them live._ " 

Bones gripped his arm so tightly that he was sure his arm would break. After they got settled Bones tugged off Max's shirt to see the dried blood on his body and frowned before looking at his shoulder.

"Dammit man." He grumbled and started fixing up his shoulder while Khan stared at them with a blank look on his face. Max glared at him and tugged back on his shirt after Bones was done before seeing Jim walk into the sick bay. He listened to them go back and forth while Bones messed around with a tribble on his desk.

"I would like to go with you, Captain." Max butted in after Jim asked if Khan was coming with him or not. Jim searched Max's face for a moment and nodded. "Alright, Greyson." He said before Bones grabbed Max's hand and tugged him back while Jim and Khan waited by the door. "You shouldn't go with that shoulder." Bones said firmly and Max frowned before gently moving his arm out of Bones' grip. "Careful, McCoy. I'm gonna start thinking you like me." He teased before bending down close. "I need to be there with Jim, John. Khan is dangerous." He said before placing a kiss on the corner of Bones' mouth and leaving with Jim and Khan.

* * *

He changed into one of the jump suits and made sure everything was working on it before jumping down the hole and moving out of the way so Jim and Khan could get in. He ignored them all and tried to calm his heart beat down as he knelt down and got ready. He swallowed hard as they were released into space and dodged some of the pieces of metal from the Enterprise. He kept a close eye on Jim and cursed when he heard that Jim's helmet was hit before he stayed on course. He was just about to tell him to move over to him but Khan beat him to it.

"Scotty!" Max yelled when they were close and watched the door open for them. He groaned as he hit the floor on his bad shoulder and slid across it until Scotty hit the button again. "Ouch." He grumbled as he hurried and took off the damn suit. "Phasers are locked on stun." Jim said as he handed them out. "There's won't be." Khan pointed out and Max smirked at him, "Try not to get shot then." He sassed before waiting for Khan to lead then to the bridge.

He focused on the sounds around them and was just about to warn Jim of the dangers coming there way when someone popped up in front of Khan. He cursed and quickly took up the other guys along with Jim and Scotty. "Where's Khan?" Scotty asked and Max looked around before groaning. "Dammit." He grumbled as they started searching for the Augment. "This way, Captain." They turned when Khan's voice sounded behind them and Max met Jim's eyes with a nod. "When we get to the bridge, drop him." Jim ordered Scotty and they talked for a moment until Jim said, "I'm pretty sure we're helping him."

* * *

They got to the bridge without a problem and started stunning people left and right until they surrounded Marcus. Max heard Khan go down and Jim looked at Scotty, "Make sure he stays down." 

Jim and Marcus went at it for a moment and Marcus started talking again, "You better stop and think about what you're doing, Kirk. You better think about what you did on Qo'noS. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet! You killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming. And who's gonna lead us?! _You?!_ If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! So, you want me off this ship, you better kill me." Jim smirked and looked at Max, who shrugged, "With all due respect, Sir. I can stun your ass and drag you out of that chair but I rather not do that in front of your daughter." Max went to add a smartass comment when Khan suddenly took out Scotty.

All hell broke lose after that.


	12. Chapter 12

Max pushed Jim out of the way and was tackled to the side by Khan and they started trading punches back and forth but Khan hit his injured shoulder, causing Max's vision to go black for a moment. He cried out as his shoulder was shattered and glared at Khan as he walked away. Max knew why he wasn't letting his shoulder heal but he could let the bones in it heal just not the wound on his shoulder which Bones would kick his ass later for.

He pushed himself up and pulled Jim away from Khan then went and grabbed Carol to pull her away too. He made sure Scotty was alright and watched Khan kill Marcus. Marcus wasn't the person he was suppose to protect, Jim and the other two were so when Khan started coming towards them, he stood in front of them and glared at Khan. "Oh, Hunter. Still thinking you have to protect the lessor people." He chuckled darkly and his hand shot out to back hand Max but the superhuman moved quickly and punched Khan in the side before kicking his leg out only for Khan to grab it and break it in two.

Max hissed and continued to fight Khan but the Augment hit his shoulder again and broke the healing bones more. "Fuck!" He cursed and his throat was grabbed and he couldn't breath. Clawing at Khan's arm, Max's vision faded until he passed out.

* * *

He came to when they were getting beamed back to the Enterprise and groaned, feeling Jim's hands on him and shaking him. "Max! Get the hell up!" He ordered and Max snapped out of it before picking up Carol to get her to the sick bay. He didn't stopped moving until they got to the sick bay and put Carol on the bed before looking at Bones, who looked like he wanted to grab Max and Jim and lock them down but Max gave him a look that read it wasn't the right time at the moment. 

He saw the cryotubs and smirked before running towards Engineering and almost falling towards their death but Chekov saved Jim and Scotty since Max couldn't grab them in time. The superhuman managed to get up and pull Scotty and Jim up then they were running towards Engineering. He watched Chekov go off to pull the leaver but the problem was that so they went to the radiation chamber and Scotty and Jim were urging about it before Jim punched Scotty and they got him back to the chair and belted him in. "Jim, I can make it out alive. Let me do it." Max said, grabbing a hold of Jim's arm but his Captain wasn't listening and hit Max's shoulder before punching him in the face. He held his nose and looked up at Jim before getting a knee to the face, knocking him out for the second time that day.

* * *

He woke up to Scotty standing over him and he looked at the radiation chamber to see Jim leaning against the door. He moved over to Spock and rested his hand on his shoulder, letting them talk for a moment. He closed his eyes tightly and let a couple tears fall before waving Spock away so he could get Jim's body moved. 

He saw the people in the suits but glared at them before moving Jim's body as gently as he could himself. He put it in the bag and zipped it up before pushing the bed towards the sick bay with Scotty and the others following him. He wanted nothing more then to go after Khan but he needed to be there for Bones. Bones was more important right now.

He stood off to the side, his face unreadable as he watched Bones unzip the bag and he had to sit down. He tensed when Bones stared at him with a broken look but Max turned his head away and looked at Jim again. He was just glad that Michael wasn't here or else he would be dealing with a crying descendant so he was glad Michael was on the bridge. He walked out and went to the transporter. "Sulu, beam me down to Spock." He ordered before stepping onto the transporter and feeling the beams take him away.

* * *

He got to Spock and Khan and stood back until Khan was trying to crush Spock's skull so Max moved and threw him off, giving Spock time to get his feet back under him. Khan and him traded blows but Max was numb and didn't feel any of it, even when Khan broke his arm he didn't feel it. He saw Khan jump down and him and Spock looked down before running and jumping to were Khan landed. He let Spock fight Khan and would only step in when Khan was getting the upper hand. 

He moved over to Uhura when she beamed down and frowned at her. "Spock! Stop! He could save Kirk!" She yelled and Spock stopped before knocking Khan out and they beamed him back onto the ship. He made sure that Khan was still out while Bones took his blood and started making something that could save Jim.

* * *

They managed to get Khan in a cryotub before Bones started freaking out because the blood might not be enough to save Jim. "Use my blood too, John." He said, holding out his good arm since his right didn't heal quickly. He was stopping the healing since he should've done more for Jim. "He might turn, Max." Bones grumbled but Max shook his head. "My blood isn't enough to turn him, John. It'll help save him." Max said flatly and looked at the cryotub that still held Jim while Bones took his blood from his arm and went off to save Jim. 

Michael joined him in the sick bay and frowned at him. "Don't you start, kid." Max grunted as he sat down next to the bed Jim was in. "Doctor McCoy said you haven't left the sick bay since you guys got Khan on board." Michael said as he stood next to Max and looked down at Jim, biting his bottom lip. "You love him don't you? I don't know when you and Jim got that close but you love him." Max pointed out and shrugged his good arm when Michael looked at him in surprised. "I guess after shadowing him for a few months then everything else that I fell in-love with him." Michael admitted softly and Max patted Michael's arm. "He'll be fine. Doctor McCoy is about to fix him so go do your job." Max said and waved Michael away, who looked hurt but moved away from him anyways.

* * *

The next two weeks were hell. The wound Max got from trying to help Pike finally healed, leaving a scar on his shoulder then Jim came to for about a minute only to pass out again. He was sitting by the bed like he had been for the last two weeks with his arm in a sling when Jim gasped away. He smiled the first real smile when Jim met his eyes and nodded towards Bones. He stood and let them talk along with Spock. He stared out the window. Spock finally left and Jim called Max over to him.

"You okay, Maxie?" He asked once Max sat back in the chair and the superhuman nodded. "I'm fine now. You gave us a scare there, kid." Max commented lightly and leaned back in his seat to relax for the first time in two weeks. "Yeah well you look like hell. Get out of here and got get some rest, take Bones with you." Jim said, waving them away. Max snorted before standing and kissing Jim's forehead, "Talk to Michael soon okay?" He asked before turning and walking out of the room with Bones.

* * *

Four months later the Enterprise was all rebuilt and Jim was all healed up and ready to give his speech. Max and Bones got closer together and he helped Max through his guilt and fear that caused him not to heal. Max felt different around Bones now, he had for awhile but after everything that's happened to them he figured it was excepted to fall for someone that was always there for you without question. He stood in the middle Bones and Micheal as the watched Jim step up and start his speech. 

" There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are... When Christopher Pike first gave me his ship, he had me recite the Captain's Oath. Words I didn't appreciate at the time. But now I see them as a call for us to remember who we once were and who we must be again. And those words: Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before. " Jim said and Max grinned with pride as he looked up at his Captain.

* * *

"Five years in space, God help me." Was what Max heard when he entered the bridge and laughed before shaking his head at Bones and nudging him with his elbow. "Come on, Bones. It'll be fun." Max teased lightly and dodged the swat to his head. "When you or Jim say those words it means something bad is gonna happen, Max." Bones grumbled and Max leaned over and kissed the corner of Bones' mouth. "Can't deny that." He agreed before moving up and watching Jim sit down. "Mr. Sulu, take us out." His Captain said right before they went into warp. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it would take about three or four months for them to fix the Enterprise and for Jim to be fully healed so I added that in the story. 
> 
> And there will be one shots to go with this story and a squeal.
> 
> You can also send me prompts for any of my stories on my [Tumblr](http://adamlahey.tumblr.com/) or on here if you want to?


End file.
